Decimator
'The commander of XA Corperations.' The decimator is ALSO a large tank like boss creature with a array of high powered guns and a thick exoskeliton. Said guns are on its back. All of the rockets are fairly powerful, multiple impacts adds up quickly Weapons *Bite: High damage, used if a enemy gets close, can still use other guns also *Tail club: Very high damage, only used if a enemy is close to the tail, just like "Bite" can be used with other weapons. *Dual machinegun: It's primary weapon, using two large machineguns firing bursts of 4 (per machinegun). *Rocket wave: The rocket wave is 3 rows 7 columns of battery rockets. *Storm rockets: 5 rows 4 columns of battery rockets. *Heavy flak rocket: A single large rocket that explodes into a huge burst of smaller explosions all around it expanding outwards. (EST. 30 explosions.) *Ringer: 1 row rocket battery, a large ring, spins when fireing, fires many rockets all around it. *MEGA ROCKET WAVE: 1 Time use, uses when large forces are approaching or when close to defeat, similar to the rocket wave, exept 4 rows by 10 battery rockets, with the same effect as a heavy flak rocket, so it will FILL a MASSIVE radius with massive widespread explosions. *Dome rockets: 2 uses, a entire DOME of rocket batterys, fires in all directions. 'Empowered weapons, enabled after dealing enough damage.' *Quad machinegun: Same as a dual machinegun, on top of another dual machinegun. *AA machinegun: Low damage vs ground, very effective vs air, bursts of 4 *Upgraded Rocket wave: 3 rows 9 columns of battery rockets. *Upgraded Storm rockets: 5 rows 4 columns of battery rockets. *Upgraded Heavy flak rocket: Flaming fragments that rain down from the remains of the explosions *UPGRADED MEGA ROCKET WAVE: If not used so far, The rockets will have the upgraded heavy flak rockets. 'Super weapon, used upon death. (Only if empowered weapons have been enabled)' Dome upgraded heavy flak rockets: A entire dome of Upgraded heavy flak rockets. Weapon hit ratio. For a average soldier to get how it will be hit you do rows (up to 3) x 2 (For the 2 columns that will probably hit). For larger units you will want to incorperate more rows and more columns (So for a large tank, about all of the rows, and 3-4 columns. And obviously for smaller things you will want less. For the flak rockets, about 4 of the mini explosions will hit something, but it will hit most things nearby. (8 for larger, 2 for smaller) For the fragments of the upgraded version of the flak rocket, about 3 will hit. (5 for larger, 2 for smaller). Special ability (Commander) If the base is destroyed and this still hasn't been used it is placed at the remains of the main base. Reward for beating (if it is a boss) If you defeat this dangerous boss, as a prize you get a identical boss to fight FOR you (cannot be controlled by enemys, immune to any hypnosis or anything like that). This will not happen if you defeat the commander varient. Design It is basically a large ankylosaurus. However, most of the back lacks spikes instead has a large shiny grey/silver dome and said spikes have been moved to the tail club. TO BE FINISHED Category:Boss